


A Gold Coin

by reinadefuego



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: If Lexa had known what Clarke was like when it comes to food, they never would've started dating.





	A Gold Coin

"Lexa, I—"

Lexa looks over her shoulder at Octavia in horror but she only shrugs in response. "If I'd known you did that, we never would've started dating, y'know."

Clarke's cheeky smirk as she takes another bite, knowing full well Lexa's pulling her leg, is on full display. She'd told her she needed to pick up a few things from the shops, Clarke just hadn't specified _which_ shop they were going to.

Once breakfast is eaten — with Clarke's horizontal sausage just as offensive as her first — they head inside Bunnings and Lexa takes charge of the trolley. They'll pick up timber afterwards, but for now it's Octavia and Anya vs. them, rushing down the wide aisles and taking the corners at high speed.

Lexa smiles as Clarke approaches one of the sales assistants and starts rambling about drill bits and a replacement battery. Clarke's been wanting to repair the shed for months, and now it's finally happening.

Anya comes to a halt beside Lexa, with Octavia on the front of their trolley. "You know she's not walking out of here without maxing her bloody card, right?"

"Excuse you," Clarke retorts, "I do have some self restraint."

"Lexa, I'm just giving you the heads up," Anya continues, "if she walks out of here with two hundred bucks worth of shit, you're going to lose sleep."

Octavia rolls her eyes and steps off the trolley. She needs coffee. _Now_. "Anyone want a flat white? I think we're gonna be here a while."


End file.
